cupquakefandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Oasis
Minecraft Oasis is a solo Let's Play series started on Feb 2, 2013 by Cupquake. This series of Minecraft is by far Cupquakes most popular series since she started Youtube, with "TERRIBLE MOTHER" SoS Minecraft Oasis Ep. 24 being the most viewed video on Cupquake's channel. It has gained over 965,000 views so far (02 May 2013), approaching 1,000,000. The world seed is -378758537411066997. Her house is at X: -336, Y: 67, Z:414.5 House Cupquake's current house is built in a jungle biome. It is a stone/jungle wood multi-story home. It is currently home to Cupquake, Vanilla, Velvet and Easter. The main entrance goes to the front porch which leads to the living room. It is a large wooden bridge over a lake. Also connects to the animal farm. First floor has a living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Also contains Easter rabbit cage. Second floor has storage, dinosaur studies, alchemy, enchantment room and a Nether Wart farm. Third floor has Cupquake's bedroom, shower and bird cage. Top floor has a large farm and is connected to the Zepplin launch pad and the glass bridge. The glass bridge connects to the farm (South side), Nether (Center), Dinosaur park (North side) and Cemetary (East side). It is surrounded by glass and is where the birds live. Pets, People + Family Blueberry Cheesecake - A Brachiosaurus created and born in episode 36. Lives in the dinosaur park. Brian - Cupquake's divorced husband. Forced to live in the cemetary after their divorce. Bunbun - A bunny found in episode _. Current status unknown, assumed dead. (DECEASED) Chibi - An elephant raised starting in episode 12. Lives in the animal farm. Chitin & Lava - Nether Scorpion twins found in episode 28. (DECEASED) Dori - A fish who was born from an egg in episode 15. Her tank was later turned into Easter's rabbit cage. (DECEASED) Easter - A bunny found in episode 24. Ginger - A black horse found in episode 32. Roamed the fields next to the jungle until Cupquake re-found him in episode 36. Joby (1) - Cupquake's first son. Cooked in the furnace as a baby. (DECEASED) Joby (2) - Cupquake's second son. Burnt to death in lava while mining with Cupquake. (DECEASED) Kimchi - A white horse found in episode _. Currently lives in the animal farm. Lemon - A yellow bird found in episode 35 in the dinosaur park. Currently dead or missing, assumed dead. (DECEASED) Lena - Cupquake's first daughter. Lived in the outskirts of the jungle in her own home before dying during episode 34. Died while fishing but the main cause is unknown.' (DECEASED)' Navi - A cat found it episode 33. Lived in the kitchen and was planned to move to the spare bedroom before going missing and assumed dead. (DECEASED) Sherbert - A Triceratops created and born in episode 26. Current status unknown, but assumed dead. (DECEASED) Vanilla - A white bird found in episode 37 in the dinosaur park. Velvet - An orange bird found in episode 38 in the animal farm. Main Nemesis Golem - Named "Block Monster" by Cupquake. Has appeared three times in the series. From Mo' Creatures. Werewolves - Werewolves are the main enemy of Cupquake in this series. They are also from the Mo' Creatures mod. Mods 3D Katana, 3D Dagger, 3D Pink Handgun Aurora Rubealis Biomes O' Plenty Crafting Guide Fossil Archeology Jammy Furniture Mod Minecraft Comes Alive! (REMOVED) Mo' Creatures Pams Weee Flowers, Pams HarvestCraft, Pams all the Seeds, Pams Melon Spawn SailBoat SteamShip Too Many Items Tree Capitator (Timber) Category:Series